Warrior (Origins)
|talents = |health base = 100 |health bonus = 15 |power = Stamina |power base = 100 |power bonus = 10 |strength base = 14 |strength bonus = 4 |dexterity base = 13 |dexterity bonus = 3 |willpower base = 10 |willpower bonus = 0 |magic base = 10 |magic bonus = 0 |cunning base = 10 |cunning bonus = 0 |constitution base = 13 |constitution bonus = 3 |attack base = 60 |attack bonus = 10 |defense base = 45 |defense bonus = 5 |health level base = 6 |health level bonus = 2 |power level base = 5 |power level bonus = 1 |skill level = 3 |damage level base = 0.4 |damage level bonus = 0.3 }} } |supertitle = Class |name = Warrior |icon = Class-Warrior_Icon_84px.png }} Warrior is one of the three playable starting classes in Dragon Age: Origins and Awakening. Warriors are the front-line fighters, the backbone of any party under assault. They rely on melee and ranged weapons, supplemented by powerful special abilities that draw from deep reserves of stamina. They can withstand and deliver a great deal of punishment, and have a strong understanding of tactics. All races can play as a warrior. Description Class specific talents emphasize on the warrior's role at the front. Unlike the rogue (whose weapon talents are limited to Dual Weapon and archery) and the mage (who is unable to specialize in weapons at all and may not perform well without sacrificing attribute points, unless specializing as an arcane warrior), warriors have access to all weapon talents which are categorized by weapon styles: * Dual Weapon * Archery * Weapon and Shield * Two-Handed Specializations Dragon Age: Origins :* Berserkers are fierce warriors who harness their inner rage to gain strength and health at a cost to finesse fighting. :* This can be taught by Oghren, if his approval is high enough. A berserker manual can also be purchased from Gorim at his stall in Denerim. :* Champions are warriors who are confident and skilled at leadership. Because of this, they gain talents that inspire their allies and terrify their foes. :* This is unlocked by curing Arl Eamon Guerrin and becoming the Champion of Redcliffe. :* Reavers are terrifying fighters who are driven by the pain and fear of their enemies. They are created through an unknown method of ritual involving the person intending to become a reaver to drink dragon blood—similar to the Grey Warden Joining ceremony. :* This is originally unlocked by defiling the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Once this is done, leader of the dragon cult, Kolgrim, teaches the specialization. :* In Awakening, this specialization can also be learned by purchasing the manual in The Crown and Lion bar off the bartender. :* Templars are a militaristic branch of the Chantry charged with policing mages. Because of this, they possess talents designed to withstand and dispel magic. :* This can be taught by Alistair, if his approval is high enough. A templar manual is also available from Bodahn Feddic at the party camp. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening These two specializations are only available in Awakening. :* Spirit Warriors are not unlike Spirit Healers or Arcane Warriors, but are instead fighters who have bargained with spirits for a potent connection to the Fade. They can channel magical energies into their attacks and manifest magical explosions. :* This specialization can be learned from a manual that can be purchased from Octham the Grocer in the City of Amaranthine. :* Guardians are the defensive ideal, with talents that allow them to suffer damage in place of the party, increase the party's defenses and draw attention from party members. :* This specialization can be learned from a manual that can be purchased from Herren at Vigil's Keep. Talents es:Guerrero (Origins) Category:Warriors Category:Classes